Solve for $x$ : $8x + 1 = 7$
Solution: Subtract $1$ from both sides: $(8x + 1) - 1 = 7 - 1$ $8x = 6$ Divide both sides by $8$ $\dfrac{8x}{8} = \dfrac{6}{8}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{3}{4}$